codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jroa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the C.C. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:23, October 10, 2011 Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Please stop removing information. For your information, the things that you removed have been confirmed by the staffs. If you continue to do this without a good reason I will have to block you. If you have a good reason, please leave a message in my talk page and please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button. 06:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Like I said above, don't change or remove information unless you have a source. Even if you have a source, tell me what you want to change and I will make sure whether the information is valid. 06:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I just checked geass-hobby.jp, Morita Shige is responsible for the configuration not the script. 10:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Actually crunchyroll got the information from the official site of code geass. I think you should check out the site. Use google chrome so that you can use google translator. http://geass.jp/ is the official website of code geass. http://www.geass.jp/akito/ is the official website of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. That's where I got akito the exiled's release date. Every site that include information about akito the exiled gets it from that site. Hashimito's blog only includes information about her part in the project, but not exactly the overall. 02:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Could you please vote on a featured article for next month on the Code Geass Wiki: Featured Article page. The rules and guidelines for voting are there for you to follow. Thanks! 02:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Akito the Exiled I edited the release date section in order to make it more specific. What crunchyroll meant to say was that the release of Akito the Exiled will be similar to the release of Gundam Unicorn. Crunchyroll is basically comparing how similar their release are/were. Perhaps, in Hashimito's blog, it wasn't mentioned that it was going to be done in the same style of Gundam UC, I'm just letting the viewers know how release of Akito the Exiled is going to be. Also, in the Code Geass Wiki:Featured Article page, below the character section, there is also a knightmare section. Could you please vote for a knightmare as well. Thanks again for voting! 07:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Light Novels Where did you get the fact about the English release being cancelled. 05:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Shin What it means is that Shin is a Euro, a nationality, who is working as a Britannian Knight. However, he is a Euro and not a Euro-Britannian. Let's just wait for more information to come before come to a decision. 03:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category: Anime If we do that, almost everything in this wiki falls under that category. The anime category is too general. The categories should be more precise and specific. 05:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reila Malkal Let me make this clear: *Reila is an adjutant of the EU forces *Reila is the commander of the Wyvern Knightmare Corps *Anou is a commander of the EU forces As for her previous occupation, she was a commander of the army forces in Britannia. Whatever I said above is according to the translation of "geass.jp". 03:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :This site says that Reila Malkal is the commander of the Wyvern Corps. 07:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, you're right! It seems that when they updated geass.jp, they removed the part of Reila being the commander of the Army Forces of Britannia. Maybe she was a former commander of the army force of britannia, but for now I'll just remove it from her article until it is confirmed that this fact is true. 07:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass Wiki: Feautured Article Voting for June's [http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Wiki:Featured_Article Featured Article] is currently under way and will remain open until midnight (UTC) on 30th June, 2012. Before voting please read through the rules and follow them as instructed. Thanks! 06:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering do you know with magazines had code geass interview? Code Geass: Akito the Exiled I have been busy lately and I don't think that I will have time to update information for Akito the Exiled. If you don't mind, could you help me update and add more information on Akito the Exiled. Thanks! 07:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Images All images that are used in info boxes should be of size, 1280x720. As for Ayano Kosaka, I think that the current image looks better. If you disagree, leave a message in my talk page explaining your reason. 10:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Talk I agree with you, however, the infobox images should be at a .png file format. The reason this wiki use .png is because it uses a loss-less compression scheme and provide better quality and good results. As for the Ayano page, I will change it as soon as possible. 04:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leila Malkal However, apparently, before the first episode was even released, Leila was confirmed to be Britannian by Sunrise. 06:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :For now we'll follow the fact and official sources confirmed by Sunrise instead of speculations. 14:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: World Map Dates You may add the dates to the articles, but not the captions of the images. 03:18, September 19, 2013 (UTC)